There has been proposed an anti-vibration device for suppressing vibration transmitted from an engine to a side of a vehicle body which is constructed to set a rigid body resonance frequency of a torque rod to a value lower than that of the engine and operate an actuator to generate a force that is proportional to an axial direction displacement velocity of the rod (Patent Literature 1).
However, in the above conventional anti-vibration device, a vibration acceleration sensor that detects rigid body resonance in an axial direction of the torque rod is constructed to also detect a rigid body resonance component in a pitch direction of the torque rod. Therefore, accuracy in detection of resonance components is lowered so that an expected effect of control of vibration cannot be obtained.